narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flying Swallow
Proverb You know just cause its a western proverb doesnt mean Masashi might not know it, besides what other reason do you have to suspect the similarities of the technique to the proverb's meaning. This is insightful and worth putting in the trivia section AMTNinja (talk) 07:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Other than blindly assuming that similarities between something mean that something was an inspiration for something is there any actual reference supporting such a comparison. I can hardly believe that "likely" fits something based purely on similarities to something foreign. Especially considering we already have a reference to something not forign. Then there is indirect inspirations. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 3, 2010 @ 07:48 (UTC) ::Kishimoto-sensei once said in an interview that his English wasn't all that good. So tell me, how likely is it that he would base a technique on a proverb from a language he isn't that familiar with, the proverb not even being that popular or well-known in its native language? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And don't forget that we already know that it's likely he based the move name on the Shogi piece (Shogi is Japanese Kishimoto will know more about it; Asuma and Shikamaru's Shogi playing is a key trait about them, so it's highly likely that he had Asuma name the move after a Shogi piece, since he plays Shogi), so that makes a secondary reference even more unlikely. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 3, 2010 @ 09:52 (UTC) ::::Ok, but you can't ignore the fact that the proverb makes perfect sense to the technique's effects, whether it was meant to be that way or not, its still an interesting piece of information, but im pretty sure that this is no coincidence AMTNinja (talk) 00:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, it doesn't fit all that well if you think about it. "One swallow does not a summer make" refers to how one cannot take one sign of something and use it as proof, because one instance of an event does not make it a trend. You used it incorrectly, however, interpreting it as referring to something unexpected happening or things taking a turn for the worse. :::::Also, I'll say it again, the chances of someone like Kishimoto-sensei knowing about a Western proverb that is not even that popular in the languages it is actually used in are close to zero. The chances of him using it as the inspiration for a technique, despite there being plenty of Japanese-related inspirations are in the negative numbers. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Naruto If I can remember correctly, Naruto has used this technique in both the anime and manga. Can somebody tell me why it has the "Anime-Only" tag on it? --Kracel (talk) 05:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :When did Naruto use this in the manga? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC ::Here and Here when Asuma's teaching Naruto how to control Wind chakra. I can remember Naruto doing the same thing in the anime. But I might have missed some anime episodes. --Kracel (talk) 16:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow. That blew my day. Alright then.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::So did Naruto actually use this technique, other than the time with Asuma, in the anime? Because I skipped a couple episodes to I might of missed something. --Kracel (talk) 19:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Just thinking about it, the main part of this technique is not charging the blade with Chakra (like Naruto did), but to extend his lenght and increase the cutting power. Naruto didn't do anything of that, he just charged the blade with chakra. In the end, in my opinion, Naruto is not a complete user. Even he said: "this is not like Asuma-sensei chakra", because he only charged it.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 13:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naruto did increase the cutting power. Remember when he fights Sora, Naruto used Hien to cut through Sora's Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw with his Kunai.--Zero62422002 (talk) 17:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not like Asuma did. Omnibender - Talk - 18:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Naruto clearly knows how to use this technique, he's clearly seen using it in both the anime AND in "The Lost Tower".--Xeras :::::Like mentioned before, Naruto himself noted that his change wasn't like Asuma's. Clearly not the same way. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Naruto can obviously use it, just not to the extent that Asuma could wield it. The Flying Swallow just means charging a weapon with wind chakra; depending on how well one uses it, the cutting power is increased OR the effective blade length is increased. The entire damn Sora Arc was used to describe wind chakra. --Justentizang (talk) 23:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There has been a discussion about this already. If something like that yield the "don't add Naruto" annotation to the page, you should probably take it into consideration, and not add Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 22:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Element Does it actually say in the databook or something that wind release is important for this? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Now that I have access to that link, I cannot find this information in the 3rd databook, so I know it is not that. So why does it imply wind element? The uses could have been two different things. ::Anyone at all? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's mainly because so far wind is the only element this technique was seen performed with. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to quibble, but I thought that when Asuma was showing it to Naruto he was just putting in wind chakra, but against Hidan and Kisame it was more of the chakra flow itself. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotation Are we going to put all techniques with Databook entries like that, literally quoting the databook? Because if we're not, I don't see any reason to do that. It looks extremely awful.-- (talk) 14:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Please posts comments here--Cerez365™ 14:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Shikamaru I have a question, Can Shikamaru use this technique? I reviewed episode #82 of Naruto Shippuden and I found an image to prove that he can use it with a chakra blade perfectly. Is it better to add Shikamaru as a user of this technique only in the anime? Shakhmoot (talk) 19:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw that as him practicing how to use them. The Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique requires chakra to be put into the blade.--''Deva '' 20:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Though I always thought this technique was wind release (well that and Shikamaru's chakra in the blade should've been black) but any way, he's never used the technique itself. That image is just showing chakra flow.--Cerez365™ 02:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Shikamaru can use chakra flow but he does not have wind releese jutsu so he can poor it in all the same just not like Asuma , Naruto, Sora, and Kazuma's wind chakra. He just can't meld wind into the blade. sign your posts, and again... Flying Swallow isn't a Wind Release technique but a combination of Chakra Flow, Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation into a tool/blade/weapon/whatever. I can't say for sure because we know so little about yin-yang and shit and Nara's Shadow Techniques, but he can't use it imo, it's different.--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) No Shikamaru can't use it or at least he hasn't. Chakra flow is the basic part of the technique that anyone can do. Wind Release is what makes the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "_" did you read what I said above? the technique isn't classified as Wind Release not there is any mention of Wind Release in the databook. It can be used with ANY nature, just Wind is best for the cutting effect--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi... I brought something similar here http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Samurai_Sabre_Technique#flying_swallow What Kakashi did in the latest chapter looks exactly like Flying Swallow and the description fits, Danzo as well... shouldn't we add "Flying Swallow" into their infoboxes? Except Samurai and Sasuke as their techniques are similar but named differently--Elveonora (talk) 16:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't say so. All canon instances of this technique were shown to use the trench knives, which were made of a special metal that is suited to have chakra flowed through it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Danzo's technique is Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, not the Flying Swallow technique, also Kakashi's technique is Lightning Release, not Wind Release. TricksterKing (talk) 03:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Chakra can be flowed through any object though. @unsigned user, "wind release: vacuum blade" is a made-up name... the difference in Danzo's technique is that he "blows" the wind release chakra onto an object. Also, flying Swallow isn't a wind release technique, it's the very same thing as performed by Kakashi and similar to Danzo's, Sasuke's, B's and Samurai's technique. The only difference is the usage of chakra blades/kunai. It's not nice to contradict ur own article, there's no mention of Asuma's blades being a requirement for the technique, nor it being unique to Asuma... it says: "An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade — like a kunai or sword — by flowing chakra into it. The materialised chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. Seeing through the movements is said to be very difficult. The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible. It not only raises the power of the weapon, but simultaneously turns oneself into a blade as well. The chakra-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron. The technique works best with elemental chakra, especially with wind-natured chakra which greatly increases the offensive cutting power." --Elveonora (talk) 02:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wind Release: Vacuum Blade isn't a made up name, it was named in one of the games, Danzo's technique might have similar effects but it's not the same technique, what Kakashi did should just be listed as trivia for the lightning cutter for now. TricksterKing (talk) 03:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Games = non-canonical made-up names. All Danzo's brand of wind release techniques were unique. Listed for trivia??? Just a reminder, this wiki has a made-up names for techniques used, like this among a few others... and that's okay. Though what Kakashi did fits the description of Flying Swallow, but it's not gonna be listed. Common sense I guess--Elveonora (talk) 03:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, I'd always thought that non canon names didn't have any kanji listed for them, Kakashi's lightning kunai is already mentioned on the lightning cutter page. TricksterKing (talk) 05:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Any names coming from games are still higher in the canon ladder than anything we come up with as place holder names. Omnibender - Talk - 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd like some more opinions on this... it doesn't contradicts with anything.--Elveonora (talk) 15:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Difference of Chakra Scalpel? Difference of the Chakra Scalpel? :This is made from wind-natured chakra, and it's more lethal.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) @Cerez, nope... @user, chakra scalpel is a medical ninjutsu while this is a chakra flow and nature transformation used with a tool like Asuma's knives--Elveonora (talk) 00:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Chakra Flow? How is this different from basic chakra flow?--Asian711 (talk) 02:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :It uses shape transformation as well--Elveonora (talk) 21:26, October 7, 2013 (UTC)